Staring Games
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: Post-V6C07 Blake knew she had ruined everything with Yang, and even if she wanted nothing more than things going back to normal, that wouldn't be posible, she'd just had to get used to staring at her in silence. Right? Maybe a certain Arc could help her see another option. .::technically Bumbleby!::.


**Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are Rooster Teeth's property. I'm writing this just for recreational purposes.

 _Soo I spent almost all my free time last three days writing this, after falling in love with Saphron Arc and seeing lots of post talking about possible relationship advise from the new couple to out Bees so... This came to be. Not sure if anybody would want to read It but for the most part I had a good time writing It, sharing it felt fair ;)_

 _Also, I'm a non-native english speaker and this is my first time trying to write a story in another language so... Construtive criticism and corrections would be welcomed :3 please don't be too harsh_

 _And finally, this is my first work in almost a year xD so I hope I'm not rusty!_

* * *

 **Staring Games**

Even if Blake considered herself more of the fiction-novel-book type of girl, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed by the line of poetry books leaning in the middle of the bookshelf, with the names Saphron Arc or Saphron Cotta-Arc listed as the author.

She had felt ecstatic when Jaune's sister told her she was free to borrow any of them as she pleased, and had no doubt the poems would be a worthy use of her free time in that house. She hadn't had much time to read in peace for the past months, and to be honest, she missed it.

For what probably was the tenth time in the last hour her gaze left the pages (page actually, she hadn't even read past the first poem so far) of the book, floating towards the spot on the carpet where Yang was laying on her belly, a hand supporting her head while she and her other two teammates showed colorful toy blocks to the little baby of the house, calling out the colors for him.

Blake found herself smiling lightly. The blonde was a natural with kids. It wasn't like she had ever doubt it, but it was still impressive... In a breathtaking kind of way. Yang looked so relaxed, and honestly, happier than Blake had seen her since... Since when? The Fall of Beacon? Even before then?... Before Blake had doubt her about attacking Mercury?

The faunus returned her eyes to the book, biting the inside of her cheek. She still hated herself for that, and she still thought often about that moment, wondering if maybe Yang wouldn't have asked them to leave her alone if Blake hadn't foolishly compared her to Adam.

What was she thinking? Blake knew Yang was nothing like him, her partner had proved it over and over again without even knowing, but Blake still had been stupid enough to let her memories and past fears blind her. If she hadn't say that, would Yang maybe had gone for tea with Weiss and herself? Would they had been together when hell broke loose and fought side by side like they always did? Would Blake had been able to prevent the catastrophic confrontation with Adam? ... Or would she still be responsible for Yang's horrible wound?

She looked at the black and yellow robotic arm. Yang seemed so well-accustomed to it that it was clear she had it for some time. Blake wondered again how she had gotten it. It looked like Atlas technology, but she would have believe it if Yang told her she had built it all by herself. Ember Celica was enough proof of her ability.

The thing was... She didn't dare to ask, she had no right.

"We're home!"

Her eyes, as well as the others in the room, moved to the front door. Jaune and her sister Saphron were coming in with grocery bags. Ren and Nora inmediatly ran to help take them to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys, is great having some extra hands in the house," Saphron winked at them before walking towards the living room. "I'll start dinner in just a minute. You just leave the veggies on the counter."

As she heard Jaune saying something about how preparing the ingredients won't bother them, Blake's sideways view saw Yang getting up, and her eyes unconsiously followed her movements as she picked up the baby boy and took him to his mother, Weiss and Ruby jogging right behind her and making silly faces to the little one.

"Hey honey, you didn't gave the girls a hard time, did you?" Asked the Arc, taking Adrian in her arms.

"He is an angel!" Weiss was the first to inform, still amusingly in love with the baby.

"Totally!" Ruby noded enthusiastically.

"He's the best baby I have seen," Confirmed Yang. "Ruby used to be _way_ more needy at his age."

"I was not!" Instantly complained the hooded girl, earning herself a laugh from both blondes as her older sister ruffled her hair.

"Hey, I have and idea," Said enthusiastically Yang, smiling as she put her hands on her hips. "Let me make dinner for tonight, is the least I can do since you're letting us stay at your home. And that way you can enjoy some extra time with Adrian."

"Oh, there's no nee-"

"Yeah!" Ruby jumped in before Saphron could say anything more. "Yang's amazing in the kitchen! Best cook out of team RWBY! No contest."

"I'm not sure how good that makes me look, if you consider Blake and Weiss can barely avoid burning down the kitchen, and you're more of a cookie baker who eats the whole plate just out of the oven."

Weiss and Ruby's instantly offended reactions made Blake laugh along with the others, even if she felt her own cheeks getting warmer.

"I don't think I'm that bad," she found herself saying without notice, until she saw all eyes in the room turning to her. Yang's eyes kept showing a small glint of repressed sadness, almost imperceptible, that Blake had noticed since they had reunited, and it made her heart ache painfully.

"Right, you can at least make pancakes, _with a lot of help,_ " Yang joked with a mischievous smirk that looked genuine... If you took away the pinch of apprehension in her voice.

Still, Blake found herself feeling butterflies and smiling back at her partner, their eyes locked on eachother for just a little more than necessary before Yang broke contact and said something about getting to it with dinner.

"While Yang's cooking the rest of team RWBY can be in charge of setting the tables!" Declared their younger leader, making the faunus eyes stop following her partner into the kitchen. "You coming Blake?"

"... Yeah!" She finally nodded and got up, she was tired of not being able to read anyway. "Just let me put this away and I'll catch up with you," she added walking to the bookshelf.

"Okey! C'mon Weiss."

Blake heard their two sets of steps walking away as she gently passed a finger over the backs of the books, locating the spot for the one she was carrying and putting it in place.

A series of laughs were heard coming from the kitchen, and Blake felt her ears twitch at the sound of Yang's recognizable one in the middle. Amber eyes searched for her again, her lips slightly curving up at the sight of the blonde friendly nudging Nora's shoulder, and tying up her golden locks with a purple hairband before picking up a rather big pot.

"So, did you like my poems?"

Blake blinked, turning her head to face Saphron's sapphire orbs, that looked at her with a mix of friendliness, amusement and curiosity. She felt her ears flatten back for a second.

"Yes," the younger girl tried to smile without looking too guilty. "Thanks for letting me borrow them, they're really good," she didn't think she was exactly lying, she had no doubt the poems would be incredible, if only her mind could stop being so easily distracted for ten minutes.

Saphron laughed and shook her head, extending the arm where she did't carried Adrian to give a gentle squeeze to her shoulder before walking to the couch.

"You don't need to lie Blake, I know you didn't read them."

"I-I... How... Did you know?" Questioned the embarrassed faunus, rubbing one of her arms.

"Well... Aside from the fact that you were looking at the same page before Jaunnie and I left the house and when we came back, and he told me you're a fast reader..." Started the poet, tickling his son's nose with a stuffed dog before he took it in his arms. "It has been pretty obvious you have something else in your mind since you all got here. And I'm willing to bet it has everything to do with how you keep looking at her every chance you get."

Saphron had only vaguely nodded towards the kitchen, but it was still pretty obvious who she was talking about. Blake was not sure if she was blushing, but it was very likely. Glancing again at Yang and taking note on how masterfully she used the spices, she felt almost breathless at the sight.

"I..."

"You know, honey? If you really love her so much, you should tell her," well, now she was blushing for sure. She was aware that her gaze had been frequently drawn to her blonde partner in the past weeks, but she had thought that she was being subtle enough for it to go unnoticed. "I mean, staring games are really, _really_ cute, believe me. But it can end up wearing you out too easily."

Blake stared in silence at Saphron, not sure what she should say for a while. "It's... It's not like I don't want to tell her..." She finally admitted under her breath, taking seat next to the Arc with ears flattened and eyes on the carpet. "I just... I don't think she wants to hear it, not from me."

"I can't see why she wouldn't want to hear that somebody loves her. Specially you," Saphron winked, though her gesture went unnoticed by the girl who was stubbornly looking down.

"I... I don't want her to hate me even more," said Blake under her breath, fists clenched hard. "I know she keeps saying that we're going to be fine, and I know that she's trying to act like nothing is wrong for the sake of the team but... She barely even looks at me anymore," pain was clear in her voice as she shook her head. "And I know I deserve it! I just wish there was something I could do to make it up to her... I'll do anything..."

Blake flinched slightly when she felt a hand squeezing her own. She finally lifted her eyes to meet Saphron's, surprised with the gentle understanding she found in them.

"I'm not sure what happened between you two, and I don't think I can help you figure out how to fix it," she started, voice calm and reassuring. "But that's because we both know I'm not the person you should be discussing this with. I know it's scary but you two really need to sort this out, together."

Blake stared at her a long moment, unsureness clear in her semblant. "I... I don't even think she wants to talk to me again," she admitted, remembering how their talk in the barn had ended. She still didn't fully understand what she had said wrong, but it had felt like the breach between them had grown even wider after that.

Until...

"So you really haven't noticed, right? You're not the only one with wandering eyes Blake. Yang's just a little... More discreet. And you both keep looking just when the other is turning away," Saphron still sounded middly amused, as if she found their whole situation at least slightly adorable. "But it sure seems like she also has lots of things to say to you."

Her mind recalled their escape from the apathy grimms at the farm. How Yang's hand had reached for hers and how her surprise had been so inmense she hadn't even processed it enough to say or do anything more than following her. Yang's lilac eyes had been expresive as ever in that moment, there was so much worry and care in them that for just one second Blake had fooled herself into thinking things could really go back to normal, or even more, be better than that. For a second it was like both of them were silently vowing to follow eachother through the end of the world. But it had been just that, one second.

"What could she want to tell me?" Asked the faunus still disheartned. "And... What if I'm not brave enough to find out?"

"Well, you just said you'll do anything to make it up to her, didn't you? I'd say you better find that bravery inside of you and ask her. Besides, you can't just go blind with it forever," pointed the Arc, giving another squeeze to her hand that was quickly followed by a lighter one, coming from Adrian. Blake smiled awkwardly at the baby that appeared very interested in her fingers for some reason. Yang was an obvious natural with kids, while Blake herself had always felt she would be... Bad with them. Because things simply didn't come easy to her, things didn't just work out. It was just another brick in the wall of things that set them apart, and make her believe she didn't even deserved the blonde as partner. Let alone best friend... or something else.

She turned her hand up, letting her fingers play with Adrian's, and found out It wasn't that bad.

"I guess you're right on that," she admitted with a small, quivering sigh.

"Take it from a married woman, real relationships can only be built on trust and communication. Specially through the rough patches."

 _Relationship._ Blake cautiously savored the word, noticing that it tasted sweeter than she had ever expected it to do after Adam. The thought made her smile. "Thanks, I really needed to talk to someone," she said, getting her hand free from Adrian's and lightly ruffling his hair before standing up. "You're right, I can't just stay here forever wondering what's going on in Yang's mind. I need to ask her," she declared, amber eyes searching again for her partner with a newly found resolution.

Saphron noded, clearly happy with the change in her demeanour. "I know the house is kind of cramped right now, but if you need somewhere to talk, you can use my room after dinner. Terra won't mind either."

"Thank you," the faunus spoke low, trying to get rid of the anxiety having a definited plan brought upon her. She was doing this. "For now, I think I better go catch up with Ruby and Weiss, they must be wondering what's taking me so long."

"Of course, say thanks again to them for me," requested the blonde, and Blake nodded with a little smile before starting her way to the dinning room. "By the way Blake!" Saphron called her again, grinning mischievously. "Terra and I have been rooting for you since the Vytal festival, so good luck!"

She probably should have expected that, but the remark still made her blush.

* * *

 _and..cut! I think xD_

 _So yeah, I know the end is kind of... Incomplete maybe? But I just wanted to make a cute short scene between Saphron and Blake so no Bee-Talk was planned, and I'm not sure if I want to add one... I'm more of a one-shot type of person._

 _Anyway, I hope some of you liked this, and let's enjoy or beautiful canon lesbians and or future canon bees ;)_


End file.
